The Last Wish
by CarolinaH.Manning
Summary: MGTA. My take on the events in End Of Days. With a little extra passion throw in.


_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection_

**The Last Wish**

"What is your last wish?" she was startled out of her musing by his voice.

"Excuse me?" who would think that proximity of dead made him chatty. She would prefer it made him silent but what can you do.

"Your last wish. I thought with the way you live you must have thought about it at least once." She never really did but she was not in a mood for sharing, especially with him.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What is your last wish."

"You." It came out as a rather husky whisper but it didn't fully register on her. She was kinda disappointed in the answer though she knew she should have expected it. Of course he would want to know her identity.

"I want to know what you taste like." He continued and her breath caught in her lungs. "I want to know whether your skin is as smooth as it looks. I want to know what you smell after. I want to know what your lips would feel like on mine. I want to know if your breasts fit in my hands. I want to know what would take it to make you moan and what is needed to make you wet. I want to know if you would scream when you come. I want to know how would you feel in my arms afterwards." He seemed to be talking to himself not glancing at her once.

She was stunned speechless and was sure she wouldn't be able to move if her life depended on it. Never had a man talk to her like that. She wasn't completely innocent though she only heard of the thinks he was talking about but that made it even worse as images flooded her brain. She had the pleasure to see his bare chest, she could imagine their bodies entwined. And it wasn't helping at all.

She had never felt like this before. Sure, she was attracted to men but never before was she so aware of her own body. Her breasts were so sensitive and it was like she really felt them for the first time. As for the wetness he mentioned – seemed like all that was needed were his words.

She remembered they kissed although he had, of course no idea, but she didn't remember the feeling, nor the taste. And suddenly she wanted to.

She knew if her head was in charge she would never think of it in her wildest dreams. And if she listened to her heart it would have never pointed him out. But her body was taking the lead right now and there was nothing she could do about it but obey. And the strange thing was she didn't mind that much.

She stood up on shaky legs and made a careful step in his direction. She took another two before he register her movements. He stood up too, ready for an attack. Not ready for what came. She grasped the collar of his shirt in her fists and brought his lips to hers.

Her lips were so soft on his, searching, learning. It took him a moment to respond. Well, a long moment. Her movements weren't totally inexperienced but they didn't show a lot of practice either. They were strangely innocent. He almost forgot what innocent was like – it was like heaven. Her kisses were unique, new and a soft moan escaped from her throat when he finally responded and brought his arms around her lean frame.

She put her arms around his neck effectively bringing them closer. They stayed like that for who knows how long basking in the others warmth trading soft albeit a bit desperate kisses. It was again her who deepened them opening her mouth in an invitation. And he didn't need to be asked twice. Her tongue was shy but eager and he was sure he died and by some mistake went to heaven.

Her hands slid down his back and she hugged him around his waist while his hands cupped her face tilting her head yet again changing the kiss. But it wasn't enough. He felt her tug on his shirt and his hands – seemingly acting on their own accord, were undoing the red scarf secured around her waist and her black shirt quickly followed. They were both shirtless within moments without parting their lips.

When their lips finally detached he took a deep breath and let his eyes roam her figure. She was breathing heavily so her breasts hugged in red corset were a sight for sore eyes. But looking soon wasn't enough and his hands followed the trail of his sight. Her sharp intake of breath at his touch sent his pulse into unhealthy heights. And it even quickened when he felt her hands on his skin. He has never been touched like that before. With need and insecurity. At the beginning only lightly, with fingertips but only moments later her palms started agonizingly slowly getting to know every inch of his upper body. He let her explore for as long as he could take it before kissing her again.

He moved his lips to kiss down her jaw line and her neck and she let out another content moan. But when his hands begun to undo the buttons on her pants he felt her tense up. His hands stopped moving to rest on her hips he lifted his head to look in her eyes. It was strange but he knew if she said 'no' he would respect it. But she wasn't saying anything just looking into his eyes. And the she leaned in and kissed him again.

None of them had an idea how they managed to get naked but they somehow did. The first time they felt the other's skin on theirs sent electric jolts through their bodies. As they reassumed their kissing he felt her knees give away under her and he realized he won't be able to stand much longer either. So before they ended up on the ground in a heap of limbs he spread his coat and gently lowered her on it.

She had really not the faintest idea what it took and how long it took for her to end up lying on his coat with him supporting himself on his elbows looking deeply in her eyes. One moment they were hugging and the next thing she new they were laying on the ground sans clothes. It felt so wonderful. And then he lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips before he started to worship her body with his hands and his lips. And her mind went blank.

She was feeling so many thing at once that the pain when he entered her didn't even register. He stilled in his motions and she focused her gaze on his.

"Say my name." he whispered. The first words spoken between them since their lips touched the first time.

She took a little time before breathing out a soft "Marcus." And as he started to move again it became her mantra, the one thing beside her soft moans that left her lips. And then her world shattered and she broke into million tiny pieces. But she still heard his grunt of pleasure although it was muffled by her hair.

They didn't move for a while before he flipped them so that she was now laying across his chest tracing patterns on his sweaty skin while he was lazily stroking her up and down her spine.

"So can I call you mine now, Queen?" the soft whisper brought her out of her reverie.

"No." his hands stilled. "You can call me by name." and with one swift motion she took of her mask.

"Tessa."


End file.
